Thank You Garnet
by roxan1930
Summary: Knowing she won't be around to see her child grow up breaks Rose's heart but luckily for her Garnet is there for her.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe**

 **Thank You Garnet**

Rose Quartz sighed as she sat in a huge pillow of pink clouds in her room.

It would not take long anymore.

Soon her half human child would be born and she herself would disappear.

That thought made her sad.

No, she wasn't sad about the fact she was going to disappear and most likely die bus because she wouldn't be able to see her child grow up into a sweet, happy and strong child that she had created with Greg.

A tear ran down her cheek.

She wanted to see her baby and show it her love.

Bus she couldn't.

She could only sit there and imagine what it would become like.

"Rose?" a voice suddenly asked, making the tall pink gem jump.

Looking up she saw Garnet standing there.

Not wanting her friend to see her cry she quickly tried to wipe her tears away but it was already too late as while she was still busy wiping her hands over her eyes a pair of strong but gently hands with gemstones in their palms grabbed her own and pulled them away from her face.

"Rose, don't try to hide your feelings from me." Garnet said in a firm tone.

Rose gave a weak chuckle at that.

"Yes, I do suppose I can't really hide anything from you." she answered and the other gem nodded.

"Tell me why you were crying." the fusion said.

"It wasn't a suggestion, it was an order.

An order which Rose couldn't escape from, even if she was technically the other's superior.

Figuring talking may help ease her heart Rose did as she was told.

"It… It's just that… I want to see this child grow up after it is born but I know I can't." she whispered, her voice cracking.

"Maybe I can help you with that problem."

Rose's head shot up at hearing those words.

"You can help me…?" she asked softly, as if she was afraid she was just hearing things.

Garnet nodded.

"If you'll let me."

"Please." was all Rose could manage to say, still in a daze.

She was confused when instead of saying something Garnet came closer and gently took her face between her hands while she leaned her face even closer.

"Garnet, what are you-" Rose cut herself off when she felt two full lips softly planted themselves onto her forehead.

Then suddenly she saw a flash of light.

Greg was standing there!

But wait!

What was he holding in his arms and why was he crying?

Looking closer she saw it was a baby!

A baby with her gem inside it's midriff!

She was seeing Greg holding their yet unborn child!

The child opened its eyes and smiled up at Greg, making the man stop crying and smile back at the little wonder in his arms.

Another flash and Rose was seeing Greg showing the child to the other gems who were crying because they lost her but they also seemed unable to look away from the child.

She kept seeing flashes through the live of the child as it grew up, becoming a young boy with curly black hair and her dark eyes but with Greg's face.

Rose watched as she saw the child have water-fights with Greg, wrestle with Amethyst, helping Pearl clean, trying to look as cool as Garnet, interacting with other humans and much more.

Then she saw the greatest thing of all.

She saw how there appeared to be a fight and while the gems told him to leave, he ignored them and just as the gems had been about to be attack he jumped in front of him and summoned her shield!

Rose wanted to see more but then there was another flash and opening her eyes Rose found herself back in her room just as Garnet pulled away from the kiss she had given her leader.

"Garnet… What just happened?" she asked in a daze.

Garnet smiled and fixed her shades.

"I passed my ability to you for just a moment." she explained and Rose's eyes widened.

Now she remembered!

Garnet was the fusion of Ruby and Sapphire and Sapphire had to power to look into possible futures!

"So… I just saw the future? I saw my child?" she couldn't help but ask.

Garnet's smile never left her face as she nodded.

"Yes, that was your child and from what I can see, many things can happen but what you saw were the moments that will happen I every possible timeline. In other words, he will be a kindhearted person who will be loved by all around him. Just like you."

Once again tears started to fall from Rose's eyes but this time not from sadness but from the pure happiness happen still haven gotten a glimpse of her children's coming life.

He would be sweet, happy and strong just as she had hoped for.

That put her to peace more than anything ever had.

"Thank you, Garnet." she said as she wrapped her arms around her friend and pulled her towards her, hugged her tightly against her as a sign of gratitude for showing her all that, friendship that would always last between them even when she herself would be gone and trust to later on watch over and take care of her child.

 **The End**

 **Please review and read m other stories!**


End file.
